1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hand-held dispenser and more particularly to a hand-held dispenser which is convenient to use and which is capable of controlling the flow rate of water therethrough for mixing with a liquid chemical into the water passing through the dispenser.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of dispensers have been previously provided which may be connected to the end of a water hose or the like wherein a device introduces chemicals into the water flow so that a lawn or the like may be sprayed. The devices of the prior art are also able to inject liquid chemicals into a water stream so that a mop bucket, bottle, may be filled with water, detergent or other chemicals.
In Applicant's earlier U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,237,728; 7,296,761, and 8,069,878, hand-held dispensers are disclosed which are able to conveniently and economically precisely control the rate of water flow through the dispenser and to precisely control the metering of liquid chemicals in the precisely controlled flow of water.
Although the dispensers of Applicant's earlier patents have met with considerable success, Applicant has developed an improved hand-held dispenser which is convenient to use and which precisely controls the water flow therethrough and the injection of liquid chemicals thereinto.